SOS Please, Rescue Me
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: David Karofsky is going insane, crazy...all because of Kurt Hummel. Kind of one-sided Karomel/Kurtofsky until the end. Set during "Never Been Kissed". T for swearing.


Sorry...haven't updated anything forever, but really lost all inspiration to write anything, especially with a certain medical issue that has risen with my dad. Plus I hate Twilight lol. So, I decided to have a go at my new obsession, Glee.

I love Glee, so I'm going to give this a shot. It's a oneshot, based on putting my ipod on shuffle. After a few pushes of the forward button, I got "S.O.S. (Rescue Me)" by Rihanna. It's not really set exactly to those lyrics, but I'm sure you'd see the correlation. I wanted this to be a Kurt centric fic, but I think it fits Karofsky much better if you look at the lyrics. During "Never Been Kissed."

Sorry, I don't use a beta. I also don't own Glee. Forgive me if this is meh, I haven't written anything for a long, long time. It's pretty short too...

**Remember to review, please! **

* * *

><p><strong>S.O.S.; Rescue Me<strong>

"_FUCK!"_

David Karofsky couldn't help but to let out a snarl as he slammed his clenched up fist against a random and innocent red locker in the deserted boys' locker room of William McKinley High School. He had just gotten done lifting weights and was currently dressed in a sweat-drenched Trojans cutoff and red McKinley gym shorts, with it now being around five thirty. The football player had hoped that lifting would help him burn off some of the anger, but, unfortunately, it almost made it worse since he now had adrenaline running through his "chubby boy body that sweat too much." He snorted in disgust.

Earlier that day, he had on complete and utter impulse kissed the residential fag Kurt Hummel. _That fucking fairy… _he thought bitterly. The thin junior just looked so breathtaking and hot and gorgeous when he lost control like that, and his beautiful blue-grey-green-whatever eyes (though they honestly were more green when he was pissed and sososo_sexy_) had a lit up passion in them that—

"No, stop," Dave hissed to himself. There he was, thinking homo thoughts again. Though, it didn't really get more homo than kissing a twink like Hummel, except for taking him up the ass. The thought of that wasn't too bad, admittedly…

Shit. There he goes again. How could someone do this to a person? Make them go insane, make them so stressed, make them so shaken up? This can't be healthy, can it? To feel this way…about another guy?

"Damnit, Hummel, you get to me more than you think," he laughed dryly to himself. "You got me questionin' my sanity…" Dave quickly stripped, making sure to fish a towel and body was as well as shampoo out of his shoulder Nike bag on the floor and made his way to the shower stalls.

After washing his hair, he then moved on to his body. Dave couldn't really help but to be ashamed of himself. He longed for Hummel's soft curves, lady face, and tight ass. How he wished that Kurt Hummel could be his...fuck.

"Shit," the large boy sniffed, not really believing he was crying like he was earlier today. "God, Kurt, I'm so sorry…so freakin' sorry…"

"R-really?"

Dave's head shot up, only to see a tentative-looking Kurt Hummel in his Cheerios uniform, nervously clutching his leather shoulder bag.

"Hummel," Dave whispered hoarsely. "Y…yeah. I'm sorry. I really fucked up today, didn't I?" he laughed wryly.

Kurt smiled tightly. "Yes, I suppose you did," he answered vaguely. "But apology accepted." Dave couldn't believe that they were actually exchanging words cordially without any yelling at all. Suddenly, he couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious, the fact that he was still under a shower stream just coming back to him. Hummel could only see him from probably mid-chest and up, but then he remembered that comment the Glee member had made earlier.

Kurt then began to walk away, but he paused, and the jock couldn't help but to see a faint flush on the soprano's cheeks. "And, um…Dave?" he muttered quietly, almost shyly. "You know what I said earlier?"

The bigger boy wasn't exactly sure, but he had a hunch and nodded. However, he felt a quick thrill at being called by his first name.

To his surprise, the blush grew darker. "…I was lying. You totally are my type." The porcelain-like boy then rushed out of the locker room, leaving one gleeful David Karofsky behind.

Maybe he didn't need anyone to rescue him from this insanity—at least, not any more.


End file.
